A Cold Ring
by Karasu Kurokiba
Summary: Yuna's getting married... but why isn't the bride smiling? Where is Tidus? A songfic to Utada Hikaru's "Darekano Negai Ga Kanau Koro", one-shot.


_a cold ring._

_---_

_italics_ - song in Japanese

**bold **- song in English

normal - actual fic

---

_chiisa na koto de daiji na mono ushinatta_

**I've lost something important because of small things.  
**  
She walked up the aisle.  
  
_tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi ni hikattemiseta_

**The cold ring showed its glimmer to me**

The veil fluttered behind her, a sheer white butterfly over the back of her head. This time, her hair was down.

_"ima sae areba ii" to itta kedo sou ja nakatta_

**I said "All I need is today", but that wasn't the case **

Sunlight streamed through the palm tree leaves. It was a perfect day for her wedding.

_anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto mo naku kieta_

**The door to you vanished without a second**

She dragged her feet. Maybe it was a good thing the aisle was endlessly long.

_anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo_

**The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become **

Even now, even though she had stalled for so long... she still imagined him coming for her.

_soredemo anata wo hikitometai itsu datte sou _

**But still, I want you to stay, and I always did**  
  
Right when Baralai asked if there were any objections, she knew he'd come, out of breath, but still managing to shout "I object!"

_dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

**When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying **

She'd whistled for at least an entire half-hour, whistling until she felt dizzy, and then whistling some more until she nearly fell off the dock into the ocean he'd loved. Maybe that would have been a better fate.

_sono mama tobira no oto wa naranai_

**That way the door won't make a sound. **

They were smiling – all of them. They had been waiting for her to tie the knot for twelve years. Twelve long, horrible, nightmarish years, without a sun.

_minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori ni_

**I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone  
**  
She was halfway to Baralai... and to him.

_naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na_

**And I've endured it a little too much**

She had met him in Luca, on a trip with Rikku and Lulu. They'd said it was a girl's night. She'd known it was to distract her.

_jibun no shiawase negau koto wagamama dewa nai desho_

**To wish for my own happiness is not selfish, right? **

Even now, he was a friend to her, but nothing more. She could never see him as she had seen... him. But still, she'd found herself unable to say no.

_sore nara anata wo dakiyosetai dekiru dake gyutto_

**If that's so, I want to hold you as tight as I can  
**  
Maybe it was just the passiveness she'd developed. Maybe it was because living was beyond her, an all she did was exist. Maybe it was because she felt she couldn't break any more hearts. And now, she was here.

_watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

**When my tears dry up, she'll be crying **

She looked down at her flowers. Rikku had ordered them for the High Summoner's wedding, so of course they were vibrant and filled with color. They were all roses – red, orange, white, purple, pink. There was one yellow rose in the middle.

_kono mama bokura no jimen wa kawakanai_

**That way, the ground under us won't dry up. **

She was ten feet away from her future husband.

_anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo_

**The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become  
**  
Where was he? She couldn't wait all that while until the time when objections could be made. Even better, why wasn't he here now, rescuing her from this false wedding she'd been roped into?

_anata wa watashi wo hikitometai itsu datte sou_

**But you never hold me back, you never did**

She felt like running now. Maybe he'd come as she ran, together at last as a horde of wedding guests ran after them. They could laugh all while they ran, never being caught.

_dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

**When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying  
**  
Five feet, now.

_minna no negai wa douji ni wa kanawanai_

**Everyone's wishes can't be granted at once. **

She stood next to him.

_chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo yasashisa ga mi ni tsuku yo_

**As the small earth rotates, I learn to become more kind **

"If anyone would object to these two being placed in eternal bliss forever and ever, until death do them part, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_mou ichidido anata wo dakishimetai dekiru dake sutto_

**I want to hug you once more, as softly as I can. **

She opened her mouth.

-

-

-

_an_: hmm. Well, this fic may be crap, but the song is really, really, REALLY good. called "Darekano Negai Ga Kanau Koro" by Utada Hikaru aka Hikki. This fic can be much better if the song is playing whilst you read. Of course, even a song can't change it if this is crap. Oh well. As usual, it was a lot better in my mind than as a fic. 

Also, I know this is a terrible cliffy. It's part of a fic of mine that will probably never reach my keyboard since I feel it would embarrass me and no one would read it. However, if you do want me to start said fanfic, please review and say so. Thank you.


End file.
